Alex Gets A Hard Spanking
by CharlieHanks22
Summary: Theresa whips Alex's butt.


Alex was going to fail the final exams she didn't study for. If she failed she was going to get held back, because she wasn't doing too well with grades this year. The past couple weeks Alex went home and worked or relaxed, she never studied. So the night before the finals she was freaking out. She didn't know any of it. She knew if she failed she would get a blistered ass from her mom. She came up with a plan to cheat on the test by using magic. She was going to use a body transfer spell. It would let her look through other people's eyes while taking the test to see the right answers. During the test Alex didn't know anything; she used other people's bodies to get answers. She tried to pick the smart kids and use their answers. Little did she know, a lot of the kids didn't study and just wanted to get on summer break. There was still a week of school yet, and the second to last day you got your finals back. Alex didn't stress for that whole week. The second of last day of school Alex got her 4 finals back. The grades were 45, 58, 49, and 67. She only passed one final. Alex was confused and pissed off about this. She didn't understand how she failed until she realized that no one studied. The worst part was now Alex would have to go to summer school, and the final exams all had to be signed by a parent and turned in tomorrow. On the bus ride home Alex planned to show her father the grades, get them signed and never let her mom find out. When she got home her mom was standing in the kitchen prepping dinner, she said "Hi mija, how was school?" Alex pretended like nothing was wrong and said 'It was good!" Alex then quickly walked to her room. She got out her finals and went down to the sub station. Alex walked up to her dad who was busy making sandwiches. She said "Dad can you sign these quick?" He said "What are they Alex?" She said "My finals dad, I did good, just sign them." He signed them with barely looking at them. Then he went back to making sandwiches. Alex was in the clear and went into her room and hid the finals in her bag. At 5:30 everyone was sitting at the table eating dinner. Justin got up and gave his finals to his mom. She was very proud of his high grades and signed them with no problem. Theresa said "Alex can you get your finals so I can sign them?" Alex said "Dad already signed them" Theresa looked at her and said "I still want to see them" Alex got up and walked to her room scared, she got the finals and brought them to her mother. Theresa flipped out about the grades, she was angry and told Alex they're having a word after dinner. Eventually everyone left the table, except for Alex and Theresa. Theresa said "Young lady, why are these grades so low?" Alex said "I didn't study mom." Theresa was pissed; she said "Very well Alex, You're going to get spanked." Alex started tearing up begging her mom not to spank her. Theresa said "Before I spank you Alex, which you aren't getting out of, is there anything else I should know?" Alex said "Yes mom…. I'm going to summer school" Theresa yelled at Alex. She grabbed Alex by the hair and dragged her into the living room. Theresa said "Stay here young lady." Alex cried a bit on the couch, while Theresa went to her room. Theresa grabbed a thick leather belt and her traditional wooden hair brush. She came back into the living room and made Alex undress. Alex slipped her jeans off and took her silky red panties off. Theresa let Alex keep her shirt on but pulled her boobs out of the v cut, her bare boobs dangled out of her shirt. Theresa pulled Alex over her knee. Alex's skinny round bottom laid on top of her mom's knee. Theresa said "You'll learn to study after this." She then took her wooden hair brush and started spanking Alex with it.

Smack Smack Smack

Alex's bare bottom jumped around from every hit

Smack Smack Smack Smack

Alex cried and begged her mom to stop

Smack Smack Smack Smack

Smack Smack Smack Smack

Alex was balling her eyes out now

Smack Smack Smack Smack

Theresa spanked Alex with the brush for 5 minutes straight. When Alex stood up off her moms lap, she looked like she had to apples for butt cheeks. Alex started walking away, but Theresa said "Alex get back here, we haven't used this belt yet." Alex hated the belt so much. Theresa made alex bend over facing the kitchen with her hands on her knees. Her boobs hung out low.

Crack

The belt struck Alex's red bottom

Crack Crack Crack Crack

Alex screamed from every hit

Crack Crack Crack Crack

Max walked into the room and saw his hot sister getting whipped. He went up to his mom and said "Hit her really hard mom, she told me that you aren't good at making her learn lessons." Max wanted to see his sister cry her eyes out, Theresa got pissed and Swung so hard Alex fell over. Alex cried loud on the floor, Theresa yelled at her to get back into position. Alex stood up obeying her mom. Her ass was red black and blue. Theresa gave Alex the hardest licks then. She swung it like a baseball bat. Every strike basically knocked Alex over

CRACK CRACK CRACKK

Theresa stopped and left Alex on the floor to cry. Theresa came back with a jar of white cream. She made Alex get up and into doggy position on the couch. Theresa said "You'll remember your lessons after this." Theresa smeared a handful of the white cream all over Alex's welted bottom. Alex screamed her lungs out. The white cream was a special cream made to hurt welts or sore areas for days. After Theresa Covered Alex's bare bottom in the cream, she dragged Alex by her hair to the corner; Alex wouldn't stop screaming so Theresa put Alex's Panties in her mouth to shut her up. Theresa walked away. Alex stood there with panties in her mouth as she cried over her blistered red bottom.


End file.
